villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edwidge Owens
Minister Edwidge Owens is an American Christian minister who fanatically supports The Purge and the main antagonist of the 2016 sci-fi horror/thriller film sequel The Purge: Election Year. He was portrayed by Kyle Secor. Personality Owens is an insane, bloodthirsty man who regards the Purge as holy sacrament by sacrificing people during this dangerous and contradictory American "tradition". While he maintains a friendly, charismatic demeanor while speaking in public, that image can give way to a crazed psychopath when amongst friends, such as during his Purge Mass. Owens' only virtue is that he isn't a hypocrite: unlike the other members of the NFFA, who use the Purge to further their own elitist agenda, Owens fully believes in the Purge and is more than willing to put his own life at risk so that his would-be killer can participate in the event. He even takes time to address the inherent hypocrisy of the NFFA and the other members of the USA's wealthy elite in that they get protection that nobody else does during the Purge, and that he personally believes that the temporary removal of said protection during the Purge currently taking place should become permanent. Biography Edwidge Owens is a member of the New Founding Fathers of America and their candidate for Presidency. However, he is opposed by Senator Charlie Roan who is successfully campaigning against the Purge. Afraid that Roan will be powerful enough to beat Owens, the NFFA sends a mercenary team to capture her. Together with the rest of the NFFA, Owens spends the Purge Night at the cathedral "Our Lady of Sorrows" in Washington D.C. Unbeknownst to them, the rebel group of Dante Bishop (the homeless man from the first Purge film) is planning to assassinate Owens at the church. They are assisted by the senator's bodyguard Leo Barnes. When the captured senator is delivered to the church later that night she is forced to watch as Owens entertains the present NFFA members, maniacally ranting about that the NFFA is fulfilling the will of God. He then introduces the first victim of the evening, a drug addict. After Harmon James, an NFFA assistant, has violently stabbed the man to death, Owens introduces the captured Senator Roan to the gathered members. He claims that they need to stop Roan from poisoning their country and receives thundering applause. Owens then calls the Founding Fathers to the altar to murder Roan together. Once the men have stepped up, Owens invites the NFFA leader Caleb Warren to lead them in their purging. However, when Warren steps up to the altar he is shot in the head by the invading forces of Dante. In the resulting chaos, many NFFA members are killed. Though Owens manages to escape the church he is caught by Dante's men while fleeing. While heading towards Owens, Senator Roan attempts to persuade Dante to spare Owen's life as she wants to make her presidency to not be built upon murder and violence and to avoid Owens from being viewed as a martyr. Not listening, Dante locks himself up with Owens and aims his gun at Owen's head. Maniacally, Owens pleads Dante to purge. Realising how pathetic Owens really is, Dante spares him, not without telling Roan to 'better f**king win'. When they leave the church, they come across many captives the NFFA rounded up for purging. Furiously, Roan calls Owens a murderous pig and tells him that she will beat him on election day. Leo remarks that he is not as politically correct as Roan and kicks him in the private area. When they enter the parking lot, the group is attacked by Earl Danzinger, the mercenary who kidnapped the senator for the NFFA, and his men. 2 months later, Owens loses the election to Senator Roan and as a result, many NFFA supporters are seen violently protesting and rioting on the streets. Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Serial Killers Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Suicidal